


With You by my Side

by Carmenlire



Series: Tumblr Prompts [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but like chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: Without a word Alec stands, dragging Magnus with him until they’re both upright, rain slashing down. They don’t try to talk-- the wind would take any words they had anyway-- and when their gazes meet, it’s electric.Magnus feels Alec’s rush and barely a second later Alec is pulling him close, kissing him breathless. It makes him dizzy, the sheer want that’s pouring out of Alec in waves that pull them both under.





	With You by my Side

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by izabellefrancois: Murphy's Law applied to Malec

Alec straightens in the rain, wiping his dagger carelessly across his black jeans tucked into scuffed combat boots steeped in ichor.

The rains seems to come down harder and rivulets run down Alec’s face, catch in his lashes. 

He looks beautiful and deadly. He looks like a fallen angel come to take back his kingdom. From where Magnus is leaning against the brick wall carefully out of range of blood and demon guts, he watches his husband with a gaze that’s intense even in the midst of the storm.

Alec is stoic and stern but he’s also delightfully dorky and downright romantic. He’s a million facets and Magnus is still learning them all, no matter that they’ve been together for half of Alec’s life, now.

Alec seems to have everything handled so Magnus keeps looking his fill. He sees a frowning mouth and heavy stubble. He sees glittering eyes and flushed cheeks.

Alec’s always so dismissive when it comes to himself. He claims that he’s boring and predictable and altogether a steady sea to everyone else’s raging ocean.

Magnus laughs to himself. _As if_.

Alec is a tempest. He might be wonderfully predictable but that only fills Magnus with gratitude, only makes him fall even more in love with the man who owns his heart so faithfully.

But when he’s like this, he takes Magnus’s breath away. There’s nothing tame in the feral grin that stretches across Alec’s face as he stabs a demon, his aim unerring. He looks otherworldly, magnificent when he gives himself over to his feelings, when he lets his body take over-- whether it’s stretched out in their bed or fighting the enemy.

Their lives are hectic and more often than not, Alec and Magnus have to put plans on hold or have to deal with interrupted dates and time alone. They’re the power couple of the New York Shadow World, if not the entire world and they’ve mostly learned to deal with it gracefully.

When Simon barges into the loft with flailing arms and a panicked voice or Jace gets himself into another goddamn bitch of a situation, Magnus shares a look with Alec, equal parts amused and exasperated. They roll their eyes but push up their sleeves and bail their family out of whatever scrape they’ve managed to get themselves into this time.

The look is warm if resigned. _Anything that can go wrong will go wrong_.

It’s a motto they’ve said countless times in the years they’ve been together. They’ve both cancelled their fair share of dates, rearranged plans that they swore were set in stone.

Their lives are hectic but Magnus can never find it in himself to regret a thing. There’s no better feeling than coming home after a long day to see Alec making dinner for them both. It’s everything when Magnus turns over in his sleep only to collide with Alec who slipped into bed in the dead of night after work kept him away far too long.

Just set to shout a warning, Magnus bites his lip as Alec’s already whirling around to face the new threat. Magnus sighs as the demon gets his love on his back with a force that makes his own body ache. Looks like he’ll need to step in after all.

Such a shame-- his coat is from Givenchy’s fall line.

His magic comes to him with hardly a thought, pulsing in dual tones of blue and red. It’s something that had confused him at first but he’s long since grown used to it.

Whenever he’s fighting with Alec, his magic takes on the colors of both protection and destruction. Truthfully, it makes both of them happy, warming their chests that something so instinctual to Magnus reacts so well to Alec.

Before he can decapitate the demon, though, Alec flips until he’s straddling the thing, dodging out of the way of its venom tipped fangs as it bites and lashes out. His face is a mask of concentration, his body a long line of lethal tension as he reaches for the secondary blade in his thigh holster and with a quick, efficient swipe it’s done.

Magnus comes closer, walking until he can reach out and touch Alec. Checking him over for any obvious signs of injury, Magnus runs a hand through his dark, messy hair, out of his face.

Alec’s chest is heaving from exertion and there’s a light in his eye that signals that he’s in the grip of an adrenaline rush like no other.

Without a word Alec stands, dragging Magnus with him until they’re both upright, rain slashing down. They don’t try to talk-- the wind would take any words they had anyway-- and when their gazes meet, it’s electric.

Magnus feels Alec’s rush and barely a second later, Alec is pulling him close, kissing him breathless. It’s heat. It’s fast and messy and more teeth than tongue.

It makes him dizzy, the sheer want that’s pouring out of Alec in waves that pull them both under.

He doesn’t resist when Alec moves them back, when he feels the rough brick of the wall against his back and Alec’s delicious heat at his front.

It’s all so much and Magnus loses himself in it. No matter that they’ve been married twenty six years, Alec’s still the most attractive man that he’s ever met. No one else makes Magnus’s toes curl with a simple smile. No one else makes desire flare hot and bright in his gut with such wrenching force.

He’s always known that he belongs to Alec. He gave himself to the stubborn shadowhunter long before it was wise but it’s times like these that he’s rocked with just how much Alec belongs to him, too.

He gets everything from his lovely husband. He gets his fears and insecurities but also the lust and desire and love that’s always, _always_ radiating from him.

This isn’t the first time that they’ve had a fast fuck in an alley after a fight. Magnus wants all of Alec and Alec delivers. 

Alec had tried to temper the post-fight rush from him for awhile before Magnus had caught on. He didn’t want Magnus to see that side of him, the shadowhunter side that felt almost high after a successful battle. Magnus had finally figured it out, though, when Alec had retreated to their bathroom for a well-deserved shower after a grueling patrol one particular night.

He’d only wanted to take Alec’s stained, ruined clothes and toss them into the hamper before they mucked up the floor but when he’d opened the door he’d stopped, stock still at the sight of Alec through the steamed glass door of the shower.

Nevermind the noises that Magnus was oh, so familiar with.

He’d watched, stunned, for a few minutes before any thought of laundry simply vanished. He’d stripped, joining Alec in the shower, helping him come down.

The breadth of Alec’s love might take Magnus’s breath away but to be the object of his desire can still leave Magnus reeling.

Alec never holds back and as Magnus slides a hand from where it’s buried in Alec’s hair down to his jeans, Magnus fumbles to unbutton the soaked pants, pulling down a zipper and feeling Alec’s groan of relief as he reaches a hand in, wraps it around his achingly hard cock.

The angle could be better and the rain makes visibility less than shit, but it’s enough.

Christ, it’s more than enough.

Alec mouths at Magnus’s neck and it’s bare minutes later that he’s coming, Magnus stroking him through it until it’s the wrong side of too much.

Almost immediately Alec shifts, wedging a thigh between Magnus’s as he continues to mouth at his neck. Sucking and biting and laving at the tender flesh until Magnus can’t see straight.

He feels lips at his ear before Alec murmurs, “You really took your time didn’t you?”

Magnus barks out a laugh even as he relaxes into the wall, any discomfort negligible in the face of Alec’s desire.

“You looked like you had it handled, darling,” he murmurs opening his legs to grants Alec more access.

Alec’s hands go to Magnus’s belt, expertly undoing it before going for the fly. Magnus is tense in anticipation and sobs out a breath as Alec finally, _finally_ , wraps a hand around him, his touch just firm enough to have Magnus trembling, wanting more.

He always wants more where Alec's concerned.

“Oh, I’ve always got it handled,” Alec whispers in his ear.

Magnus is just set to serve Alec with a pitying look because, _really_ , that pun was too awful when every thought in his brain just dies.

Alec moves down Magnus’s body, kissing down his chest as he eases to his knees. Distantly, Magnus sends thanks to anyone listening that he’d decided to leave his shirt undone to the navel. It grants Alec easy access and he swears the rain sizzles as it lands on his overheated flesh.

Alec wraps his mouth around him and Magnus tilts his face up, feels the rain as drops land on his face, sliding down his face. Alec swallows him down, every inch, until Magnus feels himself hit Alec's throat. It's hot and tight and Alec knows every single thing that drives Magnus wild. Magnus's hands go to his hair, scratching softly and _pulling_ \-- earning a beautiful moan around his cock as Alec redoubles his efforts.

It doesn’t take long before Magnus is coming, Alec swallowing it all. When he’s too sensitive, Alec moves to the jut of his hip bones, nipping and sucking.

The rain has died down and it’s eerily quiet in the alley as Alec makes his way back up Magnus’s body. Once he’s standing, he grins at Magnus.

“Hey,” he says, that lovely voice hoarse. His eyes are shining and his cheeks are still flushed. He looks a little fucked out, tension nowhere to be seen.

Magnus drags him down for a lingering kiss, tasting himself on Alec’s tongue and humming. When they break apart, Magnus moves to Alec’s neck, stealing a kiss there before replying, “Hey, yourself.”

The two of them fix each other up as best they can, buttoning jeans and trying to fix disheveled hair.

Alec leads Magnus out of the alley and they make their way back home. It’s only a few blocks and it’s pleasant now that the storm’s moved away. Magnus walks with Alec, shoulders brushing, and looks down at his watch with a resigned sigh.

Their dinner reservation was for over an hour ago.

Magnus starts to wave his hand but stops.

Some things are best done the mundane way after all.

They’ll go back to the loft and Magnus will call the nearest pizza shop. He’ll share a steamy shower with Alec and by the time they’re done, the pizza should arrive.

They’ll spend the evening eating way too much and watch a movie or two-- hopefully followed by another round or two in bed. It’s all so delightfully domestic that Magnus can hardly stand it.

Alec pulls him close and kisses the top of his head as they round the corner to their building. Magnus grins down at the ground and squeezes Alec closer.

Anything that can go wrong usually does when it’s about them. They’ve saved the world a dozen times and their friends too many times to count. They reschedule and rearrange and sometimes it is too much. Sometimes they feel pulled in a million directions besides to each other and it’s frustrating and lonely.

But, they talk. When it gets to that point, they run away for a few days with absolutely no interruptions allowed and recharge. They reconnect and Magnus falls deeper in love every time that happens, no matter that he should probably have reached his limit on loving Alexander decades ago.

He learned quite early on that that limit does not exist.

As long as he has Alec-- as long as they have each other-- then Magnus doesn’t worry. They handle it together and there’s no one else that Magnus would rather have at his side.

They deal with unexpected demons and spell catastrophes and world-ending doom with frightening regularity. 

Magnus and Alec watch over their people, over their territory with calculating scrutiny. They handle all manner of incidents but always with grace.

Thing go wrong and they'll always go wrong at the worst time. Magnus doesn't let it get to him, though. Not when he has Alec, always in his corner.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr @carmenlire! I'm always accepting prompts:)


End file.
